


Starfish

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Couch Cuddles, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sappy, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Alec comes home from a boring patrol to find Magnus. Fluff ensues.Despite the title there are no starfishes in this fic, just sappy Malec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Starfish

After the most tedious patrol, during which he barely managed to stop himself from strangling his parabatai, Alec wanted nothing more than to fall face first into bed with Magnus. He entered.the loft and started taking off his jacket. "Hey, Magnus. I'm home," he called out. 

He still felt the thrill of saying that even after they've been together for nearly five years. When he didn't get an immediate response Alec attend walking to the apothecary but paused when he saw Magnus lying on the ground of the living room. 

Alec's first instinct was to worry and find whatever attacked Magnus. His second was to calm down and take a closer look at the situation. Magnus was dressed casually. He wore purple sweatpants that said fabulous across his ass. (Which Alec thought was an understatement.) He had on a dark green sweater that Alec was sure was his at one point.

Magnus laid on his stomach in a starfish manner and Alec felt himself smile as he made his way over. Magnus turned his head towards Alec when he lowered himself into his stomach facing the opposite direction. Alec brought a hand to run through Magnus' hair and rest his face in the crook of his other arm. "Hi, baby," Alec said softly. "Is there are reason you're laying on the floor?"

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek. "Contrary to popular belief, Alexander, but one does not need a reason to lay on the ground like a starfish. "

"Uh huh." Alec chuckled.

Magnus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine. If you must know." Magnus sighed, as if preparing to tell darkest secret. "I missed you."

Alec's smile widened. "I missed you too. I always do. What do you say we get off the floor and cuddle on the couch for a bit?"

"I would not be opposed to such a proposition," Magnus answered. 

"And maybe I can get a proper hello kiss?" Alec said as he started to stand. 

"I see how it is, Alexander," Magnus said as he let Alec pull him up against his chest and into the softest of kisses. "Only wanting me for magnificent kisses."

"And your magical cuddles. Nothing else of course," Alec said he led Magnus over to the couch before falling backwards are pulling Magnus down with him. "Definitely not your wit and charm and sass and your eyes I could look into for all of eternity. Absolutely none of that nonsense." Alec rolled his eyes fondly as Magnus snuggled with him and buried his face in Alec's neck. 

"Hmm. You're alright, I guess." Magnus replied and Alec could feel him smiled against his neck. Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling and turning his head to press a kiss to Magnus' temple. "How was patrol darling?"

Alec groaned and buried his head in his husband's hair. "It was terrible. Jace kept talking about his most recent fight with Clary about something. And Izzy kept telling me what she was going to wear to Simon and Raphael's wedding. And there were no demons that needing slaying to distract them for a few seconds. And I missed you too. But I couldn't exactly just slide to the ground to wait until I could see you again." Alec gently poked Magnus' wide teasingly. 

Magnus raised his head from it's spot to glare at Alec but it was softened by the smile on his lips. "My poor Angel." He leaned over Alec to slide his nose against Alec's before kissing him on the mouth. 

Magnus shifted so he was directly on top of Alec with one arm holding his weight above him and the other sliding along Alec's waist. Alec's hands were cupping his cheeks. As the kiss deepened Alec's hand slid down Magnus' back, relishing in the shivered that it evoke, to rest lightly on his hip. Alec smiled against Magnus lips and let Magnus take control. 

When the pulled back to breathe, Alec smiled up at Magnus like he couldn't believe Magnus was real. It wasn't a new expression but it still made Magnus' heart flutter. "What?" he whispered. 

Alec reached up and ran his thumb under Magnus' eye. Magnus leaned into the touch and almost unconsciously lowered his glamour. Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus' forehead before laying down again. Magnus smiled at the gesture. "I adore you," Alec sighed. 

Magnus felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at his husband. Even after years together Alec's unprompted sappiness made Magnus' entire body practically melt. He buried his face in Alec's neck again in a vain attempt to hide his lovestruck expression. "You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, Alec. I have no doubt I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

Alec shifted until they were facing each other, Alec keeping an arm around Magnus to keep him from falling off. "Thanks for crashing my wedding. Walking down the aisle to.you was the best decision I've ever made. Both times."

Magnus chuckled and leaned to rest his forehead against Alec's. "It was my pleasure, darling." He kissed Alec's nose, just to watch his scrunch it adorably before he yawned. "You know how much I loved cuddling with you on the couch but how about we move this to the bedroom?"

Alec gave a gasp. "How very forward you, good sir."

Magnus snorted. "I meant I would rather not fall off the couch at night, you ass," he said as he got up and offered Alec his hand. 

Alec accepted it with a yawn. "I wouldn't have let you fall. I'll always protect you. Besides you've already fallen for me. What's the point of doing it again?"

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly as he gave Alec a quick kiss and led him to their bedroom. "I think I fall for you more everyday, darling."


End file.
